Жермен Авадония
Жермен Авадония - приемная дочь Леонарда и сводная сестра Аллена. Она известна тем, что после смерти своего отца основала Сопротивление Люцифении, а так же возглавила Люцифенскую Революцию. Биография Ранние годы Жермен родилась в 480 году по календарю Эвиллиоса. Когда ей было два года, она была брошена родителями и впоследствии удочерена Леонардом Авадония. Живя со своим приемным отцом, Жермен стала ближе к нему и часто помогала ему в местной кузниице, когда его оружие или броня нуждались в восстановлении.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Жермен постоянно ввязывалась в бои с мальчишками, где постоянно получала травмы.Twiright Prank (story) В 491 году она встретилась с Алленом, ее новым сводным братом. Поначалу Жермен не разговаривала с Алленом из-за его робкого и неприязненного отношения. Спустя несколько дней Шартетта Лэнгли, дочь кузнеца, была похищена группой бантитов, и Жермен решила спасти ее. Однако, никто не верил в то, что девочка все еще была жива, и все прекратили поиски, кроме Аллена. Они вдвоем пошли в Лес Блужданий спасать Шартетту. Идя по лесу, они разговорились, открываясь друг другу. Жермен схватили, но Аллен спас её. Вдвоем они отбились от бандитов и выручили Шартетту, которая привязалась к Жермен из-за ее смелости. Когда они вернулись, Леонард узнал об их приключениях и отчитал обоих, ударив Аллена. Позже Жермен начали восхвалять за ее героизм, и она получила все почести за спасение.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl Через некоторое время она завела щенка по кличке "Чабби". В ту ночь, когда Леонард отослал Аллена во дворец, Жермен сражалась со своим приемным отцом до заката.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Семена Восстания Годом позже, после того, как Аллен ушел во дворец, Леонард приказал Жермен отказаться от вина из-за сокращения запасов еды, которое затронуло и простолюдинов, пока эта проблема не разрешится. За день до дня рождения принцессы Рилиан Жермен ввязалась в бой с несколькими людьми на улице, победив без единой царапины и накричав на них. На следующую ночь она была одна дома, мечтая о бокале вина, представляя, как аристократы на праздниках пьют красное вино. Пока Жермен размышляла, почему ее отец отправил Аллена во дворец в качестве слуги, а не одного из королевской стражи, Леонард вернулся домой. Она обнюхала его, убедившись, что он не пил, пока его не было.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 На следующую ночь Леонард вернулся в расстроенных чувсвтах, что заставило Жермен встревожиться. Когда он сказал ей, что принцесса приказала ему вернуться во дворец, Жермен спросила его, узнала ли та о том, что он крал еду из замка, чтобы накормить голодающих горожан. После того, как Леонард заявил Жармен, что он хочет сделать ее своей преемницей, если он умрет, Девушка сказала не говорить такого и спросила, может ли он избежать подобной ситуации. Жермен подтвердила, что платье, которое сейчас было на ней - подарок отца ей на день рождения. Жармен стало интересно, зачем Леонард достал сумку со склада. На следующий день, они попрощались. thumb|left|Жермен и Аллен во время похорон Леонарда На следующее утро Жермен вышла из дома к берегу ближайшей реки, где, умываясь, увидела Шартетту и спросила её, почему она здесь. Увидев группу людей у берега, она спросила, что случилось, и Шартетта попыталась объяснить, что все в порядке. Заинтересовавшись, Жермен подошла к ним, и увидела тело своего отца. Она была шокирована и не хотела верить, что это был он. Приподняв его тело, она закричала, чтобы он не умирал, и потеряла сознание. Позже она очнулась в доме Шартетты, и ее отец предложил ей супа, но она отказалась, сказав, что еда и так в дефиците. Расстроенная тем, что ее отец умер, Жермен проигнорировала большинство рассказов Шартетты о его смерти, и заподозрила, что "Дочь Зла" была виновна в его смерти. Она решила отомстить и убить Рилиан. Позже она организовала похороны Леонарда. В тишине Мариам Футапье держала ее руку, и Жермен могла чувствовать, как она дрожит. Увидев здесь же Эллуку Клокворкер и ее ученицу, она склонила голову, поприветствовав их. Тогда она поклялась ради своего отца и всех жителей Люцифении свергнуть принцессу.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Формируя Сопротивление, Жермен часто посещала лес Блужданий для тайных встреч в покинутом доме, где она вместе с Алленом сражалась с бандитами годами ранее. С другими четырьмя главными членами Сопротивления, она обсуждала новых рекрутов и недостаток припасов. Минадж ей сказала, что многие желают присоединиться, что никто не знает, как сражаться, и Секка предложила попросить помощи у Кила Фризиса.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Зеленая Охота Во время Зеленой Охоты Жермен и ее последователи попытались потушить огонь, охвативший лес Блужданий, но были остановлены группой Люцифенских солдат. Они сказали, что лес был подожжен по приказу Королевы Рилиан, как часть наступления на королевство Эльфегорт. Неожиданно начался ливень и погасил огонь, заставив солдат отступить. Жермен приказала Сопротивлению оставаться начеку на случай, если солдаты попытаются снова поджечь лес. Затем она заметила знакомый силуэт и проследовала за тенью в глубь леса, обнаружив изможденную Эллуку и ее ученицу. Приблизившись к ним, Жермен представилась перед бывшим придворным магом, и предложила им отдохнуть в доме неподалеку. Эллука отказалась, сказав, что это будет проблематично для них, так как за ними охотится королевская семья, и волшебница вместе с ученицей ушли. После такого откровения, Жермен задалась вопросом: что же все-таки произошло во дворце, что привело к этому. Сопротивление значительно разрослось. Жермен навестила Шартетта и рассказала ей об истинных причинах Зеленой Охоты, рассердив Жермен. Когда девушка ушла, Жермен решила, что не может упустить шанс, данный ей, чтобы начать революцию, но была не уверена, как именно ее начать. После окончания Зеленой Охоты и продолжения войны между Эльфегортом и Люцифенией, Жермен встретилась с Шартеттой и другими четырьмя главными членами сопротивления на их базе в лесу Блужданий. Когда раздался загадочный стук в дверь, она попросила Минаж проверить, кто это. Зная, что они вшестером могли бы одолеть незнакомца, если бы это был враг, они открыли дверь и увидели человека в маске, который присоединился к их движению.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Подготовка к Восстанию В последствии Шартетта помогла Жермен выйти на контакт с Килом Фризисом, прибыв с Йорком к особняку Корпа, текущему местоположению Кила, чтобы провести переговоры о помощи сопротивлению. Жермен обсудила с Килом суть проблемы, узнав о его слугах, Микаэле и Клариссе и произошедшем с ними, когда раздался стук в дверь. Девушка наблюдала за тем, как торговец позволил Клариссе войти и слышала их разговор о смерти Микаэлы. Жермен прервала их, спросив, стоит ли ей уйти. Стоило Клариссе извиниться и приготовиться выйти из-за прерванного разговора, лидер сопротивления остановила ее, уточнив у Кила, была ли девушка той самой Клариссой, о которой они говорили. Кил возразил против намерений Жермен, но она вместе с Йорком подтвердила, что было бы неплохо принять в их ряды еще одного члена, и что это был ее выбор. Заметив смятение Клариссы, Жермен представила всех, прося о помощи Фризиса в устранении нехватки финансов и людей в обмен на освобождение его конфискованного имущества из лап Люцифении. Подытожив свои объяснения, она спросила, хотела бы Кларисса отомстить за убийство Микаэлы и, когда Кларисса ответила, что подумает, сказала ей, что все понимает. Жермен продолжила угрожать беловолосовой служанке на случай, если она их предаст, нно Кил прервал ее, сказав, что Кларисса не сдаст их. После того, как Кил избежал возвращения к их дискуссии, девушка извинилась за беспокойство, поблагодарила их за гостеприимство, и отбыла вместе с Йорком.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 thumb|Кларисса разговаривает с Жермен На следующий день в Люцифенианском баре Жермен узнала от Клариссы, что Кил Фризис согласился помочь им; она спросила Клариссу, хотела бы та присоединиться, но девушка отказалась, сказав, что хотя она и ненавидела Дочь Зла, но была слаба, в отличие от Жермен. Извинившись, разочарованная Жермен спросила, что девушка будет делать, и получила ответ, что та собирается жить в одиночестве в каком-то тихом месте, где Кил нашел для нее работу. Пожелав ей удачи, девушка проводила Клариссу взглядом, и вскоре после этого стала свидетельницей, как пара наемников из группировки наемников Венома вступили в конфликт с владельцем бара и предотвратила вмешательство Йорка в этот конфликт. Члены Сопротивления и она сама оплатили выпивку и покинули бар. Некоторое время спустя Жермен в последний раз посетила базу в лесу Блужаний вместе с Йорком, Секкой, Минаж и синеволосым мужчиной в маске. Обсудив численность их армии и лояльность человека в маске, Йорк спросил Жермен, действительно ли она верит ему. Подойдя к загадочному товарищу, она коснулась его маски и намекнула, что подозревала, кто он, удивив его, и сказала другим членам верить ему, так как он им помогает. Человек сказал им обращаться к нему "Качесс" и во время их встреч. Отец Шартетты прибыл с доспехами Леонарда, перекованными для Жермен, и огромным мечом для Шартетты. Поблагодарив его, Жермен спросила, действительно ли он разрешает своей дочери сражаться в предстоящей революции. Получив ответ от старика, Жермен спросила Йорка, есть ли какой-нибудь способ вывести ее брата, Аллена, из дворца. Он ответил, что они не могли рисковать утечкой информации во дворец, и Жермен попыталась урезонить его тем, что сильное чувство справедливости ее брата может помочь им. Йорк ответил на это, что Рилиан и Аллен стали очень близки, к сильному смущению Жермен. Уверенная, что ее брат может сбежать и сам, она закрыла эту тему.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Люцифенская Революция В день Люцифенской революции Жермен и члены Восстания вернулись в бар, чтобы подготовиться. Заметив, как к барменше пристают два наемника, которые были замечены тут ранее, Йорк атаковал одного, а Жермен кинула бутылкой в другого, а затем ударила. Утихомирив наемников, революционерка в красных доспехах вышла перед толпой рядом с баром и объявила начало революции.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Командуя боем при Ролламе, Жермен со своими силами начала проигрывать, когда Фонд Фризиса обеспечил их оружием. Вооруженная, Жермен встретилась лицом к лицу с Рилиан Муше во время сражения, перед тем как Сопротивление смогло победить Люцифенианскую армию.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Через несколько недель Жермен и ее силы оттеснили армию Люцифении к воротам замка. Качесс доложил Жермен о победе, на что девушка сказала ему, что необходимо все сделать быстро, прежде чем солдаты, сражающиеся в Эльфегорте, вернутся в качестве подкрепления во дворец, подметив, что Восстанию очень повезло, что Марлон не послал подкрепление, так, чтобы слышал человек в маске. Поинтересовавшись о травме своего товарища, Качесс предупредил ее, что Гаст Веном вернулся в замок. Затем пришел Йорк и при Жермен извинился за ранение Секки, его дочери, в бою, а Жермен встала впереди армии революционеров и повела их в атаку на дворец. Войдя в Небесный Двор со стороны главных ворот, Жермен предложила пощадить Люцифенианские силы, если они сдадутся, но ее предложение было отвергнуто. Армия революционеров двинулась вперед, превосходя их количественно, до тех пор пока группа служанок, возглавляемая Мариам Футапье, останавливала продвижение сопротивления. Шартетта прибыла и предложила Жермен прорваться ко дворцу, пока та отвлекала Мариам. Проследовав за Качессом в замок, она приказала армии осаждать его, надеясь, что Шартетта выживет до сражения в стенах замка. Сражаясь с Королевской Стражей и Гастом Веномом в Зале Зеркал, Жермен отругала Гаста за оскорбление ее павших товарищей и атаковала его. Во время боя, веко Жермен было травмировано, и из-за кровотечения она несколько ослепла. Но прежде чем Гаст нанес ей фатальный удар, девушка-мечник прислушалась к шагам Гаста и ударила его мечом, нанеся ему серьезную рану. Когда девушка обернулась лицом к лицу к нему, умирающий Гаст усмехнулся над тем, что не узнал герб, который она носила, будучи дочерью ее старого друга, Леонарда. Жермен спросила, видел ли он слугу принцессы, Аллена, с Дочерью Зла, на что он ответил, что не знает, где они. Когда же Жермен спросила Гаста, почему он не сбежал, а продолжил сражаться, то получила ответ, что он сражался за деньги. После смерти наемника пришла Шартетта и обеспокоилась за рану Жермен, но та ответила, что все будет хорошо. Спросив о бое Шартетты, Жермен выслушала ее рассказ о том, как раненная Мариам сбежала перед тем, как Йорк сказал ей о Качессе и о смерти премьер-министра Миниса. Не в состоянии обнаружить ни принцессу, ни брата, Жермен приказала своим людям помочь в поисках Рилиан. Йорк и Шартетта остановили её, предложив ей отдохнуть из-за ее ранения, а они продолжили бы без неё. Жермен прошла курс экстренной медицинской помощи и поспешила в Зал Звуков, едва услышав, что принцесса была схвачена. Несмотря на все уговоры Йорка, Жермен пересилила себя, чтобы самолично убедиться, что принцесса схвачена, несмотря на свое ранение. Из-за ухудшегося зрения, она увидела лишь размытую фигуру принцессы, но лица разглядеть не могла. На мнгновение, она не была полностью уверена, что схватила именно Рилиан, пока пленница не начала дергаться и не закричала, чтобы революционеры отпустили ее.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Реформы Марлона Пятью днями позже Жермен присутствовала на мирных переговорах в Зале Звуков между Сопротивлением, Марлоном и Эльфегортом. После того как Кил Фризис поприветствовал ее, алая воительница поблагодарила торговца за его помощь, которая помогла им одержать победу. С прибытием короля Эльфегорта, Сони Эльфена, и после подтверждения его присутствия, Жермен предложила Королю Марлона начать. Качесс, сняв свою маску, раскрыл, что он является Кайлом Марлоном, удивив всех, кроме Жермен. Когда она саркастически спросила, почему "Качесс" без своей маски, король Марлона ответил, что в сокрытии его личности отпала надобность. Когда встреча продолжилась, Жермен призвала Эльфегорского короля к проявлению жалости к плененным Люцифенским солдатам и обсудила оставшихся двух из Трех Героев: Мариам и Эллуку. Она спросила, была ли убита Мариам во время боя с Шартетторй, но Кайл ответил, что она умерла из-за удара в спину. Как только Кайл объявил, что Люцифения станет территорией Марлона, Жермен приказала вскипевшему Йорку позволить королю Марлона закончить. На предложение быть частью Люцифенианского правительства от лица Кайла она отказалась. Когда Кайл спросил девушку, встречалась ли она лично с арестованой принцессой, Жермен ответила, что она за день до этого снимала с нее путы. Она, вместе со всеми членами собрания, не возражала, когда Кайл объявил о смертной казни Дочери Зла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Дочери Зла Позже Жермен пришла в подземную тюрьму, чтобы навестить принцессу перед ее смертью. Объявив ее имя через железные прутья, девушка очень удивилась, когда принцесса началась смеяться, сказав ей, что это очень необычно для нее смеяться перед своей смертью. Когда Дочь Зла подошла к Жермен, та сказала испорченной принцессе дату ее казни, и что сейчас для нее наступило время покаяться в своих грехах перед Богом. После того, как принцесса проигнорировала ее и попросила лидера сопротивления уйти, Жермен показалось, что черты лица принцессы были крайне похожи на черты лица Аллена. Шокированная и ошеломленная, Жермен узнала, что пленником являлся ее сводный брат, и выслушала всю историю о том, что принцесса была его близнецом, и что он поменялся с ней местами, чтобы та смогла сбежать. После того, как все это дошло до девушки, она сказала, что Аллен может быть освобожден. Несмотря на настаивания Аллена, что это невозможно, Жермен попыталась убедить его, что, так как он слуга, он может быть освобожден. Во время этого спора, Жермен сказала ему, что понимает его враждебность во время их первой встречи, и почему он так самоотверженно спас ее, когда даже Шартетта и все остальные сдались, сказав, что он не был злодеем. Ее приемный брат возразил, что Кайл ранее приходил и уже подтвердил дату его смерти, предупредив девушку, чтобы та была настороже по отношению к нему. Найдя все это странным, Жермен поспешила в гостиную, откуда вернулась с ключами, чтобы освободить брата, сказав, что им нужно сбежать вместе с Шартеттой и прожить вместе счастливую жизнь, отбросив её обязанности как лидера революции. Слезы навернулись у нее на глаза от мысли, что они могут сбежать, несмотря на смерть их отца, Аллен спросил ее о перекованной броне Леонарда, которая была на девушке, и восстановил ли отец Шартетты повреждённый наплечник. Удивленная, Жермен сказала ему, что это была Дочь Зла, и ее брат рассмеялся, узнав, что ее мотивом для разжигания революции было возмездие. Аллен назвал свою сестру Дочерью Зла, подобной Рилиан, что Жермен попыталась слабо отрицать, и попросила его не говорить таких вещей. Проигнорировав ее, Аллен сказал, что он мог бы помочь ей в отмщении, ведь это он и убил их приемного отца. Крики Жермен долго разносились по всей тюрьме. Двумя днями позже Жермен стояла на помосте для казни на Площади Миллениал. Она спросила, как Леонарду на небесах, и представила, что он, Мариам Футапье и Королевская Охрана вместе устроили вечиринку, пока сам Леонард пил. В противовес, она думала о том, как все выжившие стали более одинокими. В толпе она увидела Шартетту, создающую переполох, пока все ждали смерти Дочери Зла. Она спросила своего покойного родителя, исчезнет ли Зло после казни. После смерти ее приемного брата, девушка вернулась во дворец.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Охота на ведьм Позже Жермен покинула дворец на время отпуска, чтобы присоединиться к Шартетте. В какой-то момент она отослала письмо Килу, чтобы поблагодарить его за помощь и рассказать о том, как живут Шартетта и прочие ее друзья.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Спустя три месяца путешествий, Кайл приказал арестовать героев революции после признания Люцифении территорией Марлона, и Жермен была вынуждена бежать. Две девушки странствовали вместе годами по всему региону, стараясь не попасться Марлону.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В 503 году по календарю Эвиллиос они встретились с бывшими членами восстания в Вельзенианской империи. Ища пристанища, они присоединились к Восстанию, так как они получили защиту от Марлона.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook В 504 году по календарю Эвиллиос они стали солдатами Империи и осели в районе Руколбени.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Солдат Вельзении Хотя и будучи частью отрядом Лэнгли, защищающего границы, Жермен тратила много времени на выпивку. В 505 году по календарю Эвиллиос пьяная Жермен вырубилась под деревом на кладбище рядом с лагерем и впала в оцепенение. Когда кто-то приблизился, она вцепилась в ее полы, чтобы та не ушла, взывая к Аллену и Леонарду. Когда ей сказали успокоиться, Жермен очнулась от кошмара и извинилась за свое пьяное состояние. Когда девочка отругала ее за пьянство среди бела дня, Жермен спросила ее, откуда она знает Жермен, и та представилась Юкиной Фризис. Признав дочку Кила, девушка заметила, что она выросла, и спросила о том, как поживает Кил. После того, как Юкина объяснила, что не видела его много лет из-за своих странствий, бывшая революционерка рассказала, как она тоже пустилась в странствия с Шартеттой после того, как в Люцифении все стало "проблематично". Хотя Юкина и пыталась узнать у нее детали, девушка избежала некоторых вопросов, переведя тему разговора на причину прибытия девушки в Вельзению. Любопытная девочка заявила, что сначала Жермен должна ответить на вопрос, но когда та снова попыталась перевести разговор, ребенок спросил ее об Охоте на Ведьм. Недовольная осведомленностью Юкины, она ответила, что это - фальсификация, и рассказала всю правду. После этого Юкина заметила, что Кил верил, что Микаэлу убила Жермен, чтобы развязать Революцию, исходя из его действий. После долгой паузы, мечница спросила, где девочка услышала это, на что Юкина ответила, что это было в ее журнале. Неуверенная в действительности этого факта, Жермен ответила, что это не было причиной неожиданного изменения Кайла. Когда Юкина спросила, убила ли Жермен Микаэлу, та с недоверием спросила, насколько это важно для нее; узнав, что Микаэла была ее слугой, Жермен поинтересовалась, собирается ли Юкина арестовать ее и привести к Марлонам. С уверениями писательницы, что та лишь хочет знать правду, Жермен призналась, что она даже не встречалась с Микаэлой. После этого, Жермен была немного смущена решением Юкины жить вместе с ней и Шартеттой. Несмотря на множество причин, почему ребенку не стоит жить с ними, Юкина заявила, что иначе воспользуется влиянием своей семьи. Затем Жермен спросила, не стыдно ли девочке использовать связи своей семьи ради получения желаемого, на что девочка ответила, что ей совершенно не стыдно. В ответ на это, шокированная Жермен заметила, что Юкина - злая девочка, и смягчила свое сопротивление.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Двумя неделями позже Жермен зашла в бар в Руколбени, и выпила несколько бутылок вина, после чего отключилась. Когда Юкина и Шартетта попытались ее разбудить, чтобы отбиться от нежити, преследующей их, та что-то пробормотала и захрапела.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Тремя днями позже, Жермен помогла в бою против армии мертвецов, поднятых Нэй Футапье. Сражаясь бок о бок с Шартеттой, она сказала ей, что они не могут позволить монстрам дойти до Пятой Улицы, пока все беженцы не укроются. Когда ее спросили об их количестве, Жермен ответила, что осталось всего пятеро, и приказала Шартетте забрать их. Когда Шартетта посмотрела в сторону, бывшая революционерка разрубила восставшего солдата, преследующего силы Вельзении, пополам, поинтересовавшись, не бесконечны ли они. Во время довольно долгой передышки, Жермен увидела Юкину, доставляющую припасы солдатам и спросила ее, почему она тут, а не в городе Империал. Заметив, что она не может сражаться, бывшая героиня посоветовала ей оставаться в стороне от передовой. Когда Юкина спросила почему, Жермен сказала, что хотя она и оказывает огромную помощь, но Йорку может это не понравиться. Юкина добавила, что это - уникальный опыт для нее, и Жермен вздохнула, заметив, что юная писательница относится ко всему этому, как к игре. Когда другой солдат должен был встретиться с ними, они ждали его, но вместо этого увидели Рилиан Муше, подходящую к лошади с солдатом, нанизанным на ее копье, сказавшую, что она пришла поговорить с Императором. thumb|Жермен и Лили спорят за выпивкой Когда Император начал атаку на Ретасанскую Крепость, Жермен отказалась участвовать в ней и часто останавливалась в Руколбейнском баре на первой улице. Однажды Рилиан присоединилась к ней в баре, и обе дружелюбно разговаривали, выпивая. После этого пришла Юкина, чтобы присоединиться к ним, разговорившись с бывшим Ретасанским командиром. После того как Рилиан поддразнила Жермен из-за её плачевного состояния, девушка настояла на том, что проблема восставших солдат еще не решена и что кому-то нужно остаться в тылу. Рилиан возразила, что Вельзенианские солдаты не хотели сражаться, назвав их трусами. На это Жермен предложила девушке уйти восвояси, перед этим пробормотав, что сражение бессмысленно, и рассказала о том, что она верит, что сражения - бессмысленный способ отомстить и ни к чему не приводит. После долгой тишины, Рилиан поинтересовалась, говорила ди девушка исходя из своего опыта, и правдивы ли слухи, что та начала революцию ради мести Дочери Зла за убийство отца. Жермен со злостью не согласилась с этим, после чего они довольно долго смотрели друг на друга. Когда Юкина уточнила, говорят ли они о Леонарде, Жермен промолчала, а за нее ответила Рилиан. Когда беженец сказала, что она действовала очень глупо несмотря на все, что она прошла, чтобы убить тирана, но Жермен слабо отклонила эту ее идею, так как она была слишком упрощена. После этого Рилиан упомянула, как ее отец хвалил Леонарда и его прямолинейную натуру, на что Жермен ответила, что из-за этого его мог убить кто угодно. После этого Рилиан спросила, не стыдится ли девушка Леонарда, на что та ответила, что уважала его, и Рилиан убедительно попросила у нее пойти по его стопам и начать действовать. Окончив разговор, Жермен сказала, что слишком пьяна, и что вернется после того как разберется кое с чем в их штабе. Как только Рилан сказала, что девушке лучше сначала протрезветь, Жермен уставилась на нее и спросила о смерти генерала Гастона во время революции и держала ли девушка злобу на Восстание. Когда Рилиан ответила, что просто пришла увидеть солдат, которые победили ее отца, и не чувствовала к ним никакой неприязни, Жермен вышла из бара, удовлетворенная, и отправилась на их базу. Незадолго после, Жермен предложила устроить ночные нападения на Ретасан и распространить слухи, которые посеят хаос среди солдат Нэй. Как только план был успешно выполнен, большая часть Ретасана была возвращена за несколько дней, и Жермен собиралась отпраздновать это.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Помощь Волшебнице Гумилия прибыла в город прямо во время удачной кампании и наняла Жермен в качестве персонального телохранителя, так как они собирались вернуться в Люцифению для раследования всего, связанного с Нэй и Кайлом. Заинтересованная в том, чтобы узнать причину действий Кайла, Жермен согласилась на эту работу и на время ушла из Вельзенианской армии. На следующий день мечница присоединилась к экипажу и в это время подслушала, как Гумилия говорила с кем-то, и вышла узнать, что не так. Увидев Юкину, Жермен не скрыла своего неодобрения и ответила на вопросы Юкины касательно ее присутствия тут. Юкина спросила, заинтересована ли Жермен в "Грехе", на что удивленная Жермен ответила, что только хотела увидеться с Кайлом, подтверждая, что Рилиан была права, и что Жермен должна сделать все что может ради страны. Отказавшись попрощаться, Юкина присоединилась к ним в экипаже, и наемница поинтересовалась, что она собирается делать. После того, как юная писательница обяснила свой план их внедрения в замок в качестве слуг, Жермен запротестовала. Заявив, что она вновь собирается использовать влияние своей семьи, Юкина так же подметила, что это было решение Гумилии. Когда волшебница согласилась позволить Юкине присоединиться к ним, раздраженная Жермен сказала, что теперь ей придется следить за большим количеством людей.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Узнав, что Кайл устраивает обеденный прием в особняке Купы, маг и ее охранница замаскировались как переодетые Асмодеанские телохранители Юкины, и все трое отправились в поместье, но ни Жермен, ни Гумилию не пустили.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 На следующий день, они снова надели свою маскировку и вошли во дворец вместе с Юкиной. Они втроем преклонили колени перед Кайлом, пока юная писательница приветствовала его. Когда охрана попыталась снять их маски, Гумилия сказала, что закон их семьи запрещает открывать лицо, и Кайл позволил им оставить их. Как только Юкина приготовилась обыскивать замок в поиске новых идей для новел, они помогали ей в Зале Зеркал.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2thumb|Жермен, потрясенная резким ответом Кайла Когда Гумилия попыталась заполучить зеркало у Кайла, Жермен помогла с его восстановлением, но разбила окно. Незадолго после этого, Кайл узнал Жермен и обвинил ее в убийстве Микаэлы. Зная, что действительно произошло, она попыталась уговорить высокомерного короля бросить свою идею мести и следовать своей собственной мечте. Хотя и потрясенный ее словами, Кайл отказался, а Жермен сбежала через разбитое окно. Жермен встретилась с Юкиной и Гумилией в лесу Тысячелетнего Дерева. Две недели спустя после путешествия, Кайл, трансформировавшийся в демона, напал на их след и атаковал Жермен в безумной ярости. Хотя они и смогли отбиться, Жермен увидела, что Кайл переключился на раненную Юкину, и толкнула его, чтобы отвлечь. Жермен была беззащитной из-за сломанного меча, но король Марлона был успокоен Гумилией и Микаэлой, освободившей Кайла от влияния демона Гордыни. Позже Жермен помогала Гумилии в качестве волшебницы, готовой уехать в Марлон с Юкиной, Кайлом и Шоу, чтобы раскрыть правду, стоящую за одержимостью Кайла и событиями, сопровождающими это. Перед тем как уйти Шартетта прибыла и вручила красноволосй мечнице ракетную перчатку и новый меч, перед тем, как ее увела Рилиан. После, они уплыли в Марлон на королевском флагмане, Королевской Победе.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Лазурный Пролог В море корабль был атакован пиратами. Вспомнив их, Жермен узнала в них бывших членов Группы Наемников Венома, которые должны были быть убиты. Вооруженная новым мечом, она сражалась вместе с Кайлом и успешно оттеснила их, когда гигантский осьминог неожидано схватил корабль с ворами. Избежав встречи с этим созданием, они продолжили путешествие и прибыли в Джамет. Когда Юкина воссоединилась со своей семьей, Кил пригласил Жермен и Гумилию на обед. Во время обеда, охранница напилась и начала рассказывать обо всех опасностях, через которые прошла Юкина, ко всеобщей встревоженности. Несколько позже Юкина прибежала к Жермен и рассказала ей о визите Эллуки, а так же о том, как странно она себя вела. Девочка объяснила мечнице, как Эллука не знала ее имени, хотя они и видились, отказалась от черного чая, который ей нравился и говорила с Гумилией в игривом тоне. Пока Жермен высказывала свой скептицизм относительно того, что что-либо не так, они неожиданно услышали громкий звук и выбежали из дома Фризисов, где увидели сражающихся Эллуку и Гумилию. Когда раскрылось, что это была Abyss I.R., волшебница призвала трех черных медведей для атаки на Гумилию. С мечом, усиленным зеленоволосой волшебницей, Жермен их всех с легкостью убила. Когда Abyss I.R. схватила Гумилию и их обеих подкинуло в воздух, Жермен воспользовалась преимуществом и попыталась добить волшебницу. Гумилия остановила ее, сказав, что Эллука восстановила контроль. После этого волшебница объяснила им, что ее дух был в Гумилии, пока тело было под контролем Abyss I.R. thumb|Жермен фехтовальщица В последствии, Жермен помогала Кайлу в запланированной атаке за Замок Хеджхог, чтобы сразиться с его матерью, Прим Марлон. Сражаясь с армией мертвых вдовы, поднятых Нэй, Жермен сумела помочь Кайлу войти в замок, отбиваясь от восставших солдат, пока он и два других солдата вошли в часовую башню, где была Прим. Позже она вошла следом, как раз когда одержимая демоном Нэй почти убила короля Марлона, и поспешила его спасти. Ринувшись на золотоволосую убийцу, Жермен сумела отвлечь ее на достаточно долгое время, чтобы Кайл использовал ракетную перчатку Шартетты, чтобы победить Нэй. Выполнив свою задачу по сопровождению Гумилии, Жермен была освобождена волшебницей от ее услуг и вернулась в Люцифению. Позже она вновь встретилась с Юкиной, узнав, что она хочет навестить Клариссу в поисках своей мамы, Микины, Жермен решила помочь ей. Во время остановки у Юкины дома, Жермен была представлена Рин, и напряглась от того, как та на нее посмотрела. После глубокой тишины, Жермен вежливо поприветствовала девочку и ушла. Позже Жермен столкнулась с Микиной на берегу и вступила с ней в конфликт, поняв, что Abyss I.R. контролирует ее тело. Вспомнив, что волшебницу всегда сопровождал ее красный кот, она поняла, что это было ее истинным телом, и решила найти его. Волшебница атаковала ее и, хотя шея девушки была травмирована, она быстро излечилась, к большому интересу волшебницы. Обнаружив кошку волшебницы в заброшенном домике, Жермен атаковала ее. Поддерживаемая духом Аллена, Жермен нанизала кота на меч, убив волшебницу и освободив Микину из-под ее контроля.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Четыре Новых Всадника В последствии Жермен пустилась в путешествие с Шартеттой на восток. В 508 году по календарю Эвиллиос они прибыли в Священную Левианту во время террористических атак, организованных Нео Апокалипсисом. Вновь встретившись с Abyss I.R., несмотря на её видимую смерть, они сразились. Во время сражения травмированная шея Жермен из их прошлого боя с волшебницей дала о себе знать, и девушка была повержена. Волшебница захватила ее тело и использовала во время происшествия Четырех Новых Всадников.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook Ее тело оставалось сосудом для духа волшебницы в течение столетия, которая использовала ее под именем "Джулия Абеляр".The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Наследие Исторически Жермен известна как герой Люцифенской Революции, которая увенчалась свержением Дочери Зла. Ее действия будут детально описаны Юкиной в ее новелле под названием "Дочь Зла", рассказывающей настоящие события и ставшей очень популярной во времена Галлериана Марлона. После серии убийств в Торагае, совершенными Маргаритой Бланкенхайм, стали распространяться слухи о мистическом лидере Пер Ноэль, Джулии Абеляр, включающие то, что она является реинкарнацией Жермен и что Жермен стала бессмертной.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Личность и черты характера Жермен была волевой и страстной девушкой. Часто действуя согласно своим чувствам и инстинктам, она показала себя терпеливой и действовала практично, когда имела дело с Сопротивлением и Кайлом.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Она была очень близка со своим приемным отцом, Леонардом, и доверяла его взглядам, даже когда она не знала их причин.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 После его убийства Жермен охватила ненависть к Рилиан, питая свое стремление свергнуть и убить Дочь Зла, мотивируя ее дать рождение Люцифенианской Революции.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Жермен любила своего приемного брата, Аллена, часто хваля его и спрашивая, почему он стал простым слугой вместо одного из личной гвардии отца.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Несмотря на это она признала, что он был саркастичен и несимпатичен, так что ей нравилось дразнить его. Так Жермен была очень верна семье и друзьям, желала предать свой долг по отношению к Восстанию, чтобы сбежать с АлленомThe Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 и не желая бросать Шартетту, когда та сражалась с Мариам Футапье.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Так же она долгое время дружила с Юкиной Фризис. Так же предполагается, что Жермен и Рилиан разошлись миром после их встречи.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Она разделила отцовскую любовь к алкоголю, в частности она пристрастилась к красному вину. Она любила его так сильно, что сама удивлялась, не является ли она реинкарнацией легендарной вампирши, Баники Кончиты.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Жермен не очень любила перемещения по воде - насколько известно, у нее проявилась морская болезнь во время путешествия в Марлон.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Навыки и Умения Выращенная Леонардом, Жермен обучалась мастерству сражения на мечах и была профессионалом в использовании рапиры. Когда она была временно ослеплена во время дуэли с Гастом Веномом, она смогла внимательно слушать его движения, чтобы сразить его. Во время этого же боя она продемонстрировала способность изучать повадки и движения в стиле сражения ее врага и предугадывать его движения.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Так же она склонна к затеванию боев, из-за чего Леонард решил, что ни один из мужчин не осмелится жениться на ней.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она была лихим выпивохой, могла выпить до 20 рюмок и все еще держаться на ногах. После смерти Леонарда, она стала более восприимчива к алкоголю и не могла осилить даже десяти рюмок.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Из-за кровного родства с Баникой Кончитой Жермен могла исцеляться быстрее, чем обычные люди.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Связь с другими персонажами Леонард Авадония: приемный отец Жермен. Девушка очень любила его, разделила его любовь к вину и твердолобую натуру, и старалась всегда сделать ему приятно, к примеру отказывалась от выпивки. С его смертью ее охватило горе и гнев; даже после того, как она успокоилась, Жермен продолжила тосковать по своему отцу. Она часто отпускала немые реплики, относящиеся к нему, и обращалась к памяти о нем за помощью. Аллен Авадония: приемный брат Жермен. Жермен поняла, что Аллен часто был саркастичен и нелюдим, но они очень сблизились во время спасения Шартетты. Жермен была очень удивлена его мастерством владения мечом и чувством справедливости, ласково называя его "праведным братом" и часто интересовалась его состоянием. Будучи очень испуганной его ролью в смерти ее отца, Жермен горько скучала по Аллену после его казни. Шартетта Лэнгли: друг детства Жермен. Девушка польщена отношением Шартетты к ней как к своей старшей сестре, несмотря на то что та была старше нее, и наслаждалась временем, проведенным вместе. Будучи уверена в достоверности Шартетты как информатора, Жермен часто была обеспокоена ее сохранностью, начиная с детства; увидев же, какую лепту она вносит в революцию, то девушка заработала еще больше уважения своими навыками боя. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: цель отмщения Жермен. Девушка испытывала отвращение к жажде власти Рилиан, и гнев к ней возрос после того, как по ее приказу убили Леонарда. Эта ненависть была ее главным мотивом начала Люцифенианской Революции. После смерти Аллена, по прошествии еще нескольких лет, Жермен избавилась от мании отмщения и простила Рилиан. Кайл Марлон: источник помощи сопротивлению. Жермен, довольная альтернативным поведением Кайла в обличие "Качесса", понимала его мотивы мести для присоединения к Люцифенскому Восстанию. Она не несла ему каких-либо желаний захвата Люцифении, но он стал одержим этой идеей, когда на него повлиял Демон Гордыни во время его правления; понимая его бой, девушка старалась убедить его отбросить мысль об отмщении. Йорк: обычный член сопротивления. Жермен часто проводила время с Йорком и верила ему, как своей правой руке во время Люцифенианской Революции. Часто участвуя в боях, она давала ему право голоса из-за его возможности урезонить свою горячность, что останавливало его от поспешных действий. Гумилия: работодатель Жермен. Жермен видела Гумилию очень стоящим источником прибыли и согласилась с ее целями ради большего блага. Юкина Фризис: друг Жермен. После знакомства Жермен и Юкина стали очень близки, пока Жермен защищала девочку, и позже проводила с ней много времени, когда ее работа на Гумилию закончилась. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Жермен (Germaine) - женская вариация французского имени "Жермен" (Germain). Оно произошло из латинских слов ''germānus, ''обозначающих "брат", а его женский эквивалент можно перевести как "сестра". *Ее фамилия, Авадония, получена от ее приемного отца, по-видимому, является измененной вариацией "Аббадон". *Имя Жермен частично получено из имени пресдтавляющего ее Вокалоида, MEIKO, так как в романизированном "Жермен" присутствйет "мей". Любопытно *В Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Жермен отмечается тем, что обладает более высокой регенерацией, чем нормальные люди, излечивая как легкие, так и серьезные раны значительно быстрее. *Несколько иронично то, что она задавалась вопросом, является ли она реинкарнацией легендарной вампирши Баники Кончиты из-за ее пристрастия к вину.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 *Ее исключительная красота подмечена ее приемным отцом, имеет отсылку в Пятому Пьерро, когда использующая тело Жермен I, Санта, охарактеризована как "сексуальная красотка" в описании в Пер Ноэль. *Из-за связи с герцогом Веноманией Жермен была носителем наследственного синдрома неконтролируемого гнева (HER) и передала его будущим поколениям.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Галерея Концепт-арт= 947991.jpg|Профиль Жермен в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Germaineconcept.png|Концепт-арт Жермен в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Germaine.png|Профиль Жермен из The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 Heavenly novel03.jpg|Germaine's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Песни= Url.jpg|Жермен (справа) в The Daughter of Evil Daughter_Of_White_full_114426.jpg|Жермен Авадония в The Daughter of White Germaine-hand.png|Жермен в Handbeat Clocktower GermaineEiyuu.png|A young Germaine as she appears in A Hero's Armor is Always Crimson MothyPVallheroes.png|Germaine raising her sword in Master of the Heavenly Yard MothyPVStoryofEvilCastCL.png|Germaine singing the Clockwork Lullaby in the PV |-| Книги= 12770.jpg|Жермен в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow FanGreen.png|Жермен на заднем плане в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Praeludium.jpg|Жермен в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Жермен с Леонардом и Алленом в комментариях художника к The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Akuno 002.jpg|Жермен с Алленом и Леонардом Fanbook9.jpg|Жермен, Аллен и Леонард в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook 12776.jpg|Germaine in funeral attire in the novel ClarithGermaine.png|Germaine in casual clothing in the novel 1292.jpg|Germaine arguing with Lily 0290.jpg|Germaine in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue BackcoverFanbook.jpg|Germaine in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Манга= Charactersretrouver.png|Жермен в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver DoE_manga_Germaine.png|Жермен на обложке Aku Musu GermaineAkuMusu.png|Жермен в ёнкоме opera germaine.PNG|Жермен в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa~ GermaineDSoE.png|Жермен в манге Deadly Sins of Evil QuartetsPrimMikinaGermaine.png|Жермен в Quartets of Evil QuartetsGermaineCasual.png|Жермен в повседневной одежде в манге |-| Игры= 133144785469613205775.jpg|Жермен в игре Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai germainemikucolle.jpg|Жермен в Mikucolle |-| Товары= Dycdq474-img425x600-13656035689x8gx262442.jpg|карта Жермен из Саги Зла Germainecard.jpg|Ультра-редкий вариант карты |-| Разное= GermaineAkuMusuCard.jpg|карта Жермен к первому тому Aku Musu Germainecharavi.png|аватар Жермен к манге The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 ComicGermaineKyleIchika.png|Комикс с участием Жермен и Кайла (часть 1) от Ichika ComicGermaineKyleIchika2.png|Комикс с участием Жермен и Кайла (часть 2) от Ichika Germaine.JPG|Иллюстрация Жермен от Suzunosuke Появление References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мейко Категория:Люцифения Категория:Авадония Категория:История Зла Категория:Люди Категория:Третий период Категория:Сага Зла Категория:MEIKO